


Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Dogs, Fights, Fist Fights, High School, Hospitals, M/M, principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: "Your daughter has been in an incident with another student and we need you and your husband to come down to the school''“I'm sorry?” Rick asked in confusion, Drew and he sharing a perplexed look. “Are you sure you are talking about the right person? My daughter Brianna Allister Lincoln? Short, blonde hair, wouldn’t hurt a fly?”Rick gets a call from his daughter's school stating she has been in a fight, it couldn't possibly his daughter, could it?





	Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Here is another story, I dont know who I am writing all the time!  
Please enjoy

It was 1pm and Drew and Rick were both asleep. Drew had just come off a heinous night shift, ambulance after ambulance filled with injured people from a building collapse. Multiple DOA’s, horrific injuries that he had never seen plus the hordes of families trying to find their injured loved ones. Rick was in a similar situation, as a police officer he was on scene of the building collapse. Helping in any way he could, crowd control, triaging civilians and generally trying to keep the masses from hysteria. 

Once his shift was over, Rick picked up Brianna and drove her to school before returning home and heading to the shower. The couple passed each other as Drew walked out in a towel and Rick headed in, the doctor grunting as the other man accidentally nudged him. He showered quickly as he felt himself becoming a little too relaxed under the hot spray with his eyes closed, almost slipping over as he zoned out. Getting out, he scrubbed the towel over himself forgoing shaving and threw on a pair of briefs before climbing into bed. 

Drew wasted no time cuddling up to his husband, usually Rick would make a witty remark but he was too tired. The couple snuggled up together, their 80 pound German Shepard named Major curling up by their feet, all quickly falling asleep. 

* * *

The first thing that woke him was not his phone vibrating on the night stand but rather Major growling at it as it had awoken him from his nap. Yawning widely, Drew reached for it and sighed when he accidentally knocked it to the floor. It eventually stopped ringing and the doctor assumed if it was anything urgent they would ring again. Stretching his arms above his head, Drew rolled over and cuddled into his husband’s side; Rick sleepily draped an arm around the other man and pulled him in tighter for a kiss. Before they could get too comfortable, Rick’s phone began to ring; Major barking loudly at the noise.

“He barks at the phone but an intruder could walk in the house and he wouldn’t care,” Rick grumbled as he pushed himself up before answering his phone, Drew leaning over the other side to retrieve his fallen phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Sharyn one of the office administrators from San Antonio Public High School, I was looking for Rick Lincoln?”

“This is him,” Rick answered skeptically, he placed his hand over the mouth piece and whispered to his husband, “Bri’s school is on the phone.”

“Why?” Drew wondered, looking at his own phone screen and noticing that he had missed a call from Bri’s school. Rick shrugged and put the phone on speaker so they could both hear.

“Ok great, the reason I'm calling is that your daughter has been in an incident with another student and we need you and your husband to come down to the school.”

“Is Bri ok?” Rick asked with concern, every worst case scenario running through his mind.

“Bri is fine, she instigated the incident; I won’t get into it over the phone but we have arrange a meeting with the principal to discuss it.”

“I'm sorry?” Rick asked in confusion, Drew and he sharing a perplexed look. “Are you sure you are talking about the right person? My daughter Brianna Allister Lincoln? Short, blonde hair, wouldn’t hurt a fly?”

“Yes definitely Brianna Allister Lincoln, so if you could please come down to the school-“

“Yes we will be there shortly, thank you goodbye.” Rick raked a rough hand through his hair as he thought over the conversation, his daughter? They had taken her to the MMA gym a few times and it was good for her recovery from her surgery to do some light exercises to keep up her strength but they had never really taught her to fight or not to fight outside the octagon but they didn’t think it was necessary.

“She gets this from you,” Rick told, reaching for a pair of jeans that laid in a mess next to the bed.

“Me?” Drew asked indignantly as he reached the walk in robe to find a clean shirt, “how do you figure?”

“You’re the one who is always jumping into fights, you got arrested once for it.”

“Hey I was cleared for that,” Drew defended, throwing Rick a shirt and aimed it at his head but he caught it with ease. “And who was the one who came home last week with a black eye?”

“That was… a misunderstanding, not my fault that perp elbowed me in the eye and _maybe_ I had to use a bit more force than normal to get him into the back seat of the police car.” The coupled stared at each other for a few seconds before their resolve broke and they burst into uproarious laughter.

“I'm surprised we haven’t gotten this call sooner.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both men made their way to the front office of the high school. Drew spoke to the receptionist where they were told to take a seat and wait. Rick took a seat and saw another woman waiting as well, he assumed it must have been the other kid’s mum. She smiled at him in a lascivious manner, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear as she winked at him. Before he could begin to roll his eyes, he felt his husband’s possessive hand on his knee having seen the display.

“Jealous?” Rick asked archly as he wrapped his arm around the doctor’s midsection and smiled at him.

“I'm sleep deprived and hungry, don’t mess with me,” Drew told seriously, Rick laughed good naturedly before the receptionist came to get them and take them to the principal’s office. When they entered they were shocked at the appearance of their daughter, they were told she instigated the fight but failed to mention that she didn’t get away injury free. Drew went straight into doctor mode, checking over her face where she had a busted lip, slight bruising on her cheek and a scratch on her arm.

“Dad I'm fine, stop fussing,” Bri whined as she tried to push him away.

“You are not fine!” Drew told.

“Dr Allister, could you please take a seat,” the principal asked, gesturing to the free chair across from him.

“When your receptionist called, she said Bri was fine, does this look ‘fine’ to you?” Drew demanded, Bri closed her eyes exasperatedly as her father caused a scene. With a muttered ‘oh my God’ under her breath, Bri tugged on her dad’s hand and forced him into the chair, Drew didn’t appreciate it but he complied.

Both parents looked over at the other teen in the room and they understood by comparison how Bri had been dubbed ‘Fine’ by the principal, the other girl ‘Jessica’ had a bloody nose, bruises on her face and neck plus her wrist was wrapped in a bandage; Rick didn’t even want to know why there was bruising on her neck. The Captain was wracking his brain trying to figure out who this girl was, Bri hadn’t mentioned anyone giving her trouble at school; she had actually seemed very happy lately. Talking exuberantly about her classes, friends and even dance classes she had begged them to let her take.

“I thank you all for coming on such short notice, I wish it was under better circumstances,” Mr Reynolds started, he was a balding, stocky middle aged man; being a principal to over 900 teenagers was obviously taking a toll on the man. “I'm not sure what has been explained to you but both of your daughters are here after performing in a physical altercation-“

“She deserved it!” Bri defended, Rick took a long suffering breath and placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her.

“Regardless,” Mr Reynolds snapped “both of your behaviour is unacceptable. I'm sorry to say you are both hereby expelled-“

“Why is my daughter being expelled? She is the victim in this!” Jessica’s mother exclaimed “look at the bruising on her neck! She was put in a choke hold for Christ sake.”

Rick turned to his husband with a disapproving look, it was his signature move; he’d seen him use it many times to subdue overzealous patients to people he had gotten in a bar fight with. Drew sneered at him, already following the other man’s train of thought. “Not to mention being thrown across the court yard.”

“It’s called a Judo Throw, my dad taught me,” Bri told proudly as she smiled up at Rick, the Captain wasn’t game enough to look across at his husband because he knew he would see that stupid grin across his face.

“Bri, just… stop talking,” Rick said defeated, he turned to the woman with a look of regret. “I'm truly sorry for what happened to your daughter but I know _my_ daughter and she wouldn’t have done something like this without being seriously provoked. I'm not blaming Jessica at all but I would just like an explanation for why this all started before any punishment is dealt.”

“I have done nothing, I'm completely innocent,” Jessica said, smiling smugly at Bri.

“You are not!” Bri told, “Every day you find something to pick at, my hair, my clothes even my surgery scars but that’s fine I can deal with that. Today you bullied me about being a foster child for most of my life which is fine I’ve had worse but when you brought my dads into it… I just lost it. You have no idea what they have done for me, what we have been through but still you decide to run your stupid mouth.” Jessica’s smile quickly left and something that resembled regret formed on her face. Both men felt like horrible parents, how could they not know that their child was being bullied? Surely Bri would have mentioned it? Even Jessica’s mother looked ashamed at her child’s behaviour.

After another 45 minutes of discussion an agreement had been met, both teenagers would be suspended for two weeks and in that time they would have to complete all homework set by their teachers along with counselling sessions with the schools psychiatrist to sort through the girls issues with one another. It was a better outcome than they had expected and Drew was just happy he didn’t have to find another school for Bri to go and that an expulsion wouldn’t be on her permanent record.

The three of them walked out of the school grounds and made their way to the truck parked in the lot.

“So…how mad are you?” Bri asked quietly, looking curiously as Drew opened the passenger door and rummage around in the glove box.

“I wouldn’t say mad,” Rick began, also watching his husband pull out the emergency First Aid Kit and grab a bottle of antiseptic. “I'm more disappointed-“

“Can’t you be mad? Disappointed is so much worse- Oh my God dad stop!” Bri whined as the doctor began dabbing at her lip to wipe away the dried blood from the cut.

“Just… let him do it, I’ve learnt not to fight him on it,” Rick sighed as he watch the other man now tend to their daughter’s scratched arm. “And I'm not disappointed in you because of the fight. I'm disappointed because you have been bullied by that girl and you didn’t tell us, I don’t understand why you would hide that Brianna.”

“I didn’t want to bother you with it,” Bri said with a shrug “she’s not that bad. Half the time she is picking on the freshman and I only have one class with her, so I barely see her. Most of the time it’s just an offhand comment that rolls straight off me or I have my own comeback and it’s as far as it goes. But she brought up my dads and I just couldn’t ignore it, we’ve been through a lot to get where we are. Who knows what would have happened that night if dad wasn’t on the rescue or if he wasn’t working the nightshift, I could still be in foster care, I might never have gotten my lung transplant and I could be dead!”

“Bri,” Drew scolded, “everyone loved you at the hospital and I would have definitely found you! Fate still would have brought us all together somehow.”

“But you can’t know that!” Bri stressed. “Justin might have found me and I could be living with him!”

“That is and will not ever happen!” Rick snapped, his mood growing darker as he thought of that idiot redneck.

“That’s what I'm saying,” Bri exclaimed “you both did so much for me and for Jessica to say such vial things about my family I just couldn’t contain myself! So I just kinda… grabbed her and threw her to the ground, then punched her and eventually put her in a sleeper hold before I even knew what I had done.”

“Honey,” Drew cooed “its ok, we’re proud of you for defending yourself just next time can you give us a heads up? You will never ‘bother’ us with your problems, we signed up for this and we will help you every step of the way ok?”

“Ok,” Bri agreed as she encompassed both of them in a warm hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the comfort before they all climbed into the truck and began their trip home.

“Now what you should do next time you put someone in a Sleeper Hold-“

“Drew!” Rick exclaimed with a disbelieving grin.

“What?” Drew ask innocently before continuing on with his advice to Bri, Rick shook his head; wondering how long it would be before they would be having another meeting with the principal.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
I love reading your comments


End file.
